


Him & I

by KrazyKeke



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Black Character(s), Black!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Miscommunication, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) Spoilers, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Unrequited Love, godmother doc ock, the reader figures out miles is the new spiderman quick, unspoken feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: I’m not sure what scares me more: that you’ll start loving me, or that I will never stop loving you.
Relationships: Aaron Davis & Miles Morales, Miles Morales & Peter B. Parker, Miles Morales & Peter B. Parker & Gwen Stacy, Miles Morales & Reader, Miles Morales/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	1. Pacify Her

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago on Tumblr. Decided to transfer it over here, finally.

If pressed, you wouldn’t be able to tell anyone the truth.

How many days, weeks, months, heck, even years…quietly watching his back. Hoping that he would look in your direction and at the same time, too afraid to look at him in the eye?

“You’re so pretty, what boy wouldn’t like you?”, cajoled your mother. 

“Walk with confidence!”, insisted your father. 

“Just be honest.”, shrugged your sister.

“It’s okay”, whispered your best friend. 

You’d watched and you watched him. Sometimes, you’d see him with a friend or two, and he wave enthusiastically. Occasionally, you would wave back, but most of the time, you’d give him an awkward smile and run off to your next class.

So long, so long you’d been watching his back that you did not know what to do when he switched schools. The tragedy didn’t stop either. Spider-Man died and it felt like the walls were closing in on you. Who would protect the people of Brooklyn from the Green Goblin and Prowler, Kingpin, and all the other weirdos that seemed drawn to this city like a beacon?

“I found the address!” Jayla tapped you on the shoulder, walking by your side on the way up the stairs into the school. “It’s halfway across town, but if you cut fifth period and just go…”

“Just go and do what?” Your shoulders rise and fell with a shrug. “I doubt Miles even knows my name.” Forcing a laugh, you continue on to say, “Besides, wouldn’t it be weird for an old classmate to pop up out of nowhere? I’d get stalker vibes.”

“It wouldn’t hurt to just try.” Jayla insisted, pressing a folded piece of paper to your limp hand. You hesitated. “Please, just this once, be brave.”

Welp, that hit it’s mark dead on. Snatching the paper, you stuffed it in your pocket. “Fine, urgh…”

Jayla let out a jubilant cry of joy and hip checked you. Rolling your eyes, you hip checked her back. Before the two of you could further devolve into more teasing and juvenile prodding, the bell rang and you split to go to your separate classes. 

For a quarter of the day, the paper was burning a hole in your pocket. By lunch time, your leg was bouncing up and down from jittery nerves and then you concocted a plan, texting your older sister while in History class. Soon enough, your name was called on the PA system and you were being sent home early for family reasons. Once you board the bus and then arrive at the boarding school that the Morales’ family had enrolled Miles in, fighting the urge to turn around wait at the bus stop for the ride home, you grip the strap of your book bag. 

“[Your Name]!” 

Jumping when a hand suddenly lands on your shoulder, you spin around and catch sight of Miles, who had his hands raised defensively, a sheepish expression. “Ah…”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare y–” He started to say. “You didn’t!” You blurted, cutting him off. “Oh, that’s good.” 

There’s an awkward pause. 

“Is…is everything okay?” Your confusion must show on your face because he suddenly starts rambling. “Not that anything has to be wrong for you to come to this side of town, and it’s not like I’m not happy to see you, because I am, and you look really, really pretty, and I just–”

Your brain felt like it was breaking. “…What?”

If anything, he seemed even more panicked by your dumbfounded question. “No! Wait, Icandobetter, Uncle Aaron taught me, just wait,” he coughed suddenly and in a (hilariously) deep voice, leaned in a little closer, eyebrow raised. “Hey.” 

Unable to help it, you laughed. His expression crumpled with hurt and he quickly tried to hide it. You wave your hands in a ‘stop!’ motion. “I-I’m sorry. It was…it was cute, what you just did. I was just stuck off the fact that you called me pretty.”

Miles made an ‘Oh crap, I said that aloud!?’ expression. You recognized it because you often wore that same expression. Stepping into his space, you reached down and clasped hands with him.

Gathering courage for what you needed to say.

“I really like you too, Miles.”


	2. we found love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust is a gift, don’t try to exchange it for something else.

You had told Miles you liked him and he said he liked you too. 

The two of you had gotten cheeseburgers and milkshakes and you tried not to feel so flustered and awkward when he sat close to you in the diner booth. You’d even tried to eat daintily and such! That plan failed spectacularly though when dessert, a slice of fresh fruit tart, big enough for two, is delivered to the both and free of charge. 

Unsure for why this was happening, you’d looked to Miles for answers, only he lifted a forkful of the treat to your lips, brow quirked in silent question. Heart skipping several beats, and yet loud enough where you’re positive he can hear it, you let him feed you the forkful, maintaining eye contact. And then calmly as he pleased, with that same fork, he used it to feed himself a little piece of the tart.

‘Does that count as an indirect kiss?’ 

Miles glanced at you, surprise and then a little amusement in his pretty brown eyes (and really, anyone saying brown eyes were boring needed to get a reality check). Too little too late, did you realize that you’d said that aloud, because Miles’ hands are clasping yours now (and ohh boy, why and when did he put that fork down?) and his thumb is rhythmically tracing the pulse point of your wrist and it should be relaxing but it’s having the _exact opposite effect_ and–!!

You think. You’re having. An out of body experience. 

Because Miles drew your captured hand up to his mouth, placing a light kiss on the back of your palm.

Error-error-error! Danger! Heart in jeopardy!! Brain. Meltinggggggggg.

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to do. Ever. I swear. I…I’ve liked you for a…a long time…So…please…”

Before he could finish his sentence, his **confession** , his phone rang. Miles glanced at you, you glanced at him and he glanced at his phone. He let go, hit the decline call button, fiddled with it for a second, and then turned back to you. 

“So, back to what I was saying. I–”

Again his phone, now on silent, vibrated noisily on the table. 

Though you’re desperate to hear the end of what he has to say, and it’s really cute that he’s trying so hard, the moment had passed and it’s probably his parents. “Miles.” He’s about to decline the call again, you know, but you reached out with your own hand, touching his wrist to gain his attention. “It’s okay. You can answer it.” 

“Really?” You nod encouragingly. “Okay then. I-It’s my mom…” Miles looked a little embarrassed and apologetic. 

Smiling, hoping to set him at ease and assure him wordlessly that you didn’t mind the interruption, you jerked your head at a vacant corner, then mimed walking away. He nodded, mouthing sorry, still wearing that guilty expression as you rose up out of your seat, walking away to give him privacy. You expected that his mother was calling him to come home and so paid for the meal, and not even five minutes later, that guilty expression even more obvious, and you shrug. 

“You can tell me the next time we hang out….if, if you want…?”

Miles smiled, warm brown eyes finally losing the guilt as he nodded. “Tomorrow, maybe? I can give you my cellphone number so we can work out the kinks.”

The two of you exchanged numbers, and he reached for your hand first. Heart in your throat, you swallowed thickly but didn’t pull away as hand in hand, y’all walked out the diner. He waited at the bus stop with you, never once letting go and you…you couldn’t be happier. Once you boarded the bus for home, waving at him until you couldn’t see him anymore, your heart felt felt full to bursting.

An old couple seated across from you sighed about young love, tone whimsical. 

This…this was progress right?

It felt like nothing could bring you down from your cloud of happiness, even with your sister lightly ribbing you for your dopey expression, not due to the fact that your parents chewed your ear off for cutting school, nothing.

Everything was going to be okay. 

Or so, you thought, until you didn’t get a text at all the next day as promised. Figuring that Miles was just busy and while you were a bit bummed out, you resolved to let it lie for now. Just because you got sort of confessed to did not mean you were his girlfriend and nobody liked the clingy types anyway. Resolved to push the crummy feelings out of sight and mind for the time being, you got showered, got dressed for school, and half listened to the lecture that your mom told you, only getting the tail-end of the spiel.

“…Olivia agreed that you could chaperone her at work today.”

“What? But _ma_ ,” You’re whining a little and you know it. Didn’t really try to stop it. “I’ll be all by myself at Alchemex you might as well say, since Aunty Olivia gets so into her experiments and research that she forgets literally about everything and everybody.” 

Hand on her hip, brow raised to show and you knew you were on thin ice. “Are you back talking me, young lady?”

“No ma’am.” Grasping your arm behind your back, your gaze darted off to the side. “I’m just sayin’ that…”

Cutting off your mumbled words, she talked over you. “You were saying nothing except you’ll be there at Alchemex after school with your godmother.” You remain quiet. “Correct?”

“Yes…”

Jerking her head at the door, she turned back around, about to finish what she’d been doing before you walked downstairs. “You’ll be late. I’ll see you later.”

The school day passed in a hazy blur. Jayla was a godsend, keeping your spirits up and encouraging you to think positive thoughts. Even offered to go with you and hang out with you at Alchemex, but you declined since people, even visitors, needed a keycard for most every room plus you knew that Olivia Octavius wasn’t everyone’s cup of tea, her _intensity_ caught people off guard. 

##  »»————- ————-««

Spending the day, your after school hours, at Alchemex is as exactly you’d expected. Besides the glomping you received from Aunty Liv, like in front of everyone, and being stared at like a bug beneath a microscope, you realized that there had been a recent hire, someone around your age. 

Gwanda. 

Unfortunately you couldn’t get to know her better since your godmother had her working on some other task, which likely was so far above your skill level, you didn’t even entertain the idea to ask if you could help her out.

Instead, you wandered the halls, entering as many rooms as you could, just being a teensy-tiny bit nosy. You even snagged some candy off the candy dish on a desk. Nomming on twizzlers and wondering if it was too late to ask to go home, you all but jump out of your skin as you hear a crash, glass breaking. 

And you see Dr. Octopus…fighting Spiderman? 

‘Maybe a Spiderman cosplayer? You didn’t remember Spiderman having a gut, or a sidekick…?’ The thought comes floating out of the abyss of your brain and part of you is amused by your weird humor but at the same time, you can’t really focus on that. You’d never been close enough to a fight between hero and villain, had only caught glimpses of the aftermath of the TV, and it was usually grimy, unclear.

“…Aunty…Liv…” Your voice is impossibly small. It shouldn’t be possible for the villainess to hear you, but somehow you know she does, knows that she really is your godmother, because just for a fraction of a second, she paused, a translucent tentacle poised to do harm to the two Spiderman dressed people. “I…”

“[Your Name]…” And then she was reaching for you.

Legit, you’re not proud of it, but you freaked the heck out. Dropping your twizzlers, you spun on your heel, mind in fight or flight mode. You heard her call your name, you could even hear her chasing after you in her villain get up, and that only fuels your terror, especially when she reached for you with her tentacle thing, the weapon that she used to hurt and kill people with. You don’t even consciously decide to do it but you’re **screaming** , screaming like some white girl being murdered by Jason on film or something. 

“Leave her alone, crazy lady! It’s us you want!”

‘…Miles?’ 

Opening your eyes, and when did you close them, you don’t even know, but then you take note of Spiderman Jr. and…and you recognize that profile, the way he’s holding himself, his voice. You aren’t mistaken, you know you’re not, you’d spent years studying his back, watching him, waiting, hoping. 

Aunty Liv is torn between continuing her pursuit, can see the conflict in her expression, but then a mask of indifference dropped over her features and she turned back to the duo. You want to say something to get her to stop, to not do this, but what on Earth could you say? She’d been doing this for years, there’s no way she’d listen to you.

So you stay in that hallway, frozen stiff, for who knows how long.

Eventually you were found by personnel and sent home. 

You don’t say anything to anyone, you ignore your mother’s sobbing pleas to say something, that she’s sorry, your dad asking if you’re okay. You don’t react when your sister squeezes your shoulder. 

You’re just numb. 

_Tap-tap-tap!_

Confused about that sound and considering just ignoring it altogether, you blink as you see your phone vibrate on your desk. Figuring that it’s your mother, begging you to please come downstairs and eat, you’re prepared to ignore the message again.

Except it’s not. 

**[** 😍 Miles 😍 **]** : Can we please talk?

 **[** 😍 Miles 😍 **]:** I know you probably don’t want to see my face ever again.

 **[ 😍** Miles **😍 ]:** because I’m a jerk that got scared and panicked and didn’t know what to do. Or know how to tell you anything.

 **[ 😍** Miles **😍 ]:** but if you would just give me this one chance to explain…

Sucking in a fortifying breath, gathering the shreds of your courage, you walk over to your window. Unlocking it, you pull it up and crawl out, stepping onto the fire escape. Standing there, in his Spiderman get up, though he’s wearing a hoodie, confirming your suspicions… is Miles. 

For some reason, you feel something like _grief_ lance through your chest. Miles takes a step toward you, but you held a hand out, indicating that he stop and so he did. “I’m here. I’m listening…” 

And you did listen. 

Listened to him explain that the Kingpin and Dr. Octopus (Aunty Liv) and other villains had and are currently working on something called the Collider, which tampered with other dimensions. The Spiderman in this universe is still dead, but there are others. 

His uncle Aaron being the Prowler. 

It was…almost too much.

“So, that’s all my secrets.” Miles’ voice is scratchy and hoarse after talking for so long. “I get it if you never speak to me again after tonight. I don’t even care if you tell anyone else. I just, please let me protect you?”

You wanted to ask who would protect him. To tell him that this was something for the adults to figure out. It’s too much, you’re both just kids, teenagers at that. However, you could see it in his face. The set of his eyes, the way he gritted his teeth, fighting tears, of frustration or not, you couldn’t be sure.

“…I guess I’d better take up self defense classes if I’m going to be the Mary Jane to your Spiderman.” You said in the most nonchalant voice you could muster. He made a strangled noise and you glanced at him, eyebrow raised. “Too soon?”

“Nope!” he stated quickly. “I just…you really want to be my girlfriend?” He inquired, sounding completely blown away. “I mean, I hoped to be really smooth and romantic and not at all like t–”

You stepped into his space, placing a hand to his cheek and he stopped talking, his own hand covering yours. For a second, the two of you just stared at one another and then he was leaning in, head tilting to the side at just the right angle.

It was the perfect first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and thank you for reading~


End file.
